


Small Steps

by manquant



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coulvary - Freeform, F/M, Mayson - Freeform, Philinda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1617977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manquant/pseuds/manquant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Philinda scene between the talk with Fury and the team reuniting with Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing things from Phil's perspective, full-time. I just need someone to be there for Melinda May, for once. Just look at her face when they saw Jemma, she’s so tired but trying her very best to hold herself up against the brunt of all this. She keeps on giving so much, it's never fair she doesn't even get a simple thank you in return. A setup like this is enough to leave me contented. I hope you are, too.

"A cube. How do we rebuild S.H.I.E.L.D. with this little thing?" he asked. May replied with the same quizzical look. Nick Fury being full of riddles isn't exactly what's he's counting on at the moment.

They sat back down at his office and placed the cube on the table. It started opening up.

"It isn't just a cube, Coulson. It's a-"

"Holodrive."

 

It took around ten minutes before they processed what the holodrive just showed them.

"I've just set the coordinates." He knows she'd rather let the autopilot deal with the flight but she'll still go to the cockpit and monitor things.

"That would take some time. Finally, a break. Come, I might also benefit from some time with you in the cockpit. Do you mind?" No, not at all, that's what her face reads. She smiled back at him. It's a good sign.

"So I'm Director now... of the agency I'm supposed to rebuild."

"Yes."

"Huh."

"Do you want me to call you that, sir?"

"May, that's not helping." He's all smiles because they've started being comfortable with each other again. Now, he understands. It's all he wanted - the two of them, like the old times. He turns to look at her and the smile fades from his face. Her posture is impeccable but he notices her unsteady gait. She's obviously still reeling from this long day. Her bruised face is flushed. "Melinda... you're not fine."

She grunts and averts her face so he would stop seeing. "Let's talk about that later."

"No. That later's now. Let's go to the med bay." She's about to protest but he already has his hands on her shoulders so she rested her case.

 

"I sent Trip to check if everything's fine so just stay here, okay?"

She was seated when he decided to speak up again. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For lashing at you, for doubting you, for everything. I'm so happy you came back - I really haven't said that enough." He breaks the eye contact because if he doesn't he might just cry in front of her. It would be too imposing to still put that on her, him crying. Especially when she looks so tired, she held the Berserker Staff a few hours ago. She had it, that destroying rage, twice. _Twice_. "Damn it, May!"

She was taken aback. He shouldn't have raised his voice like that, he figured. With raised eyebrows, she said, "I thought you were apologizing?" But before she can react further, he enveloped her into a hug. She lets herself relax against him. She's running a fever, too. He had a rough day but who's to say she didn't had worse? Of course, she did. It's always like this. **She never stopped being his shield.** They slowly break the embrace. "Coulson..."

"I'm stupid, stupid, stupid! And cruel! And very stupid!" She doesn't react. "Why am I so blind, May?"

"I thought those words were for him but you know what? It's for me."

"I don't deserve you. You're always there, having my back and I'm- you're shortchanged here, Melinda."

"Phil, I made that choice."

"I don't know what to say."

"Then, don't. Silence is comforting too, you know."

He knows she's right. Never stopped being so. He goes back to the medicine cabinet and easily found what he needed. At least, even though their plane was taken, it wasn't looted of supplies. Ointment for her bruises, fever-reducing shot. He's not complacent with these because he's sure Simmons could have done at better job at taking care of her but since he's still unsure of the status of the two kids, these will do until the team finds time to bring May to a hospital. He'll manage to insist.

 

She just looks at him with a soft expression while he spreads the ointment on her face. No protest nor wince was given when he eased her out of the leather jacket and gave her the fever-alleviating vaccine. He gets more guilty as he traces more bruises, more scars. Neither of them minded the close proximity because they've done this countless times. But this time it's different. The circumstances are starkly different. Now, he's in Fury's position and May's in Hill's. They're used to so many changes but he's wondering if they can still weather this one.

Once he was done, he neatly folds her jacket beside her and gets a fresh shock blanket to drape around her which thankfully, she didn't decline to. He goes to the clear side of the table and sits with her.

"May?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure about having my back?"

"Are you doubting me again?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, I could turn out to a monster anytime."

"I'm on top of that situation."

"I know. But you still have faith in me?"

 _Yes, even if you're an innocent idiot, I do_. He's gotten used to reading her. He smirks back. "Then, at least, let me help you. Anything I can do for you?"

 

May gazes at him for a while, wearing that cloudy 'I'm thinking' face before making up her mind on how to answer. She rests her head on his shoulders and closes her eyes. He strokes her head and puts the straying hair back. _**Yes, Melinda, something like this**_.


End file.
